I Feel It Everyday
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: OneShot: People don't really see how luck they are with the few people they have.. Ghost learns that what he needed was always there [Sid X GhostBones]


I Feel It Everyday  
  
AN: Mwahaha mwahaha ok any way XD I was bored and wanted to do a cute little fic that had Ghost/Bones in it.. then I thought this pair was a rare one and this may be the only one of its kind so being odd I took that chance XD I have no idea how old they really are so I just guessed, I'm sure Sid is a brit since I have his accent near enough and I'm a brit so ya XP I don't own YGO so no sueing, now PLZ RnR and I will love you ferever, yo.  
  
===========  
  
I Feel It Everyday  
  
It was a few weeks after duellist kingdom and all the word of Pegasus and other duellists had died down other then the up roar Yuugi and friends caused. But now it was time that the failed duellists took this brake to look back and ask themselves what went wrong and try and improve themselves and their decks. Others just wanted to forget about the whole thing, after all not everyone had fun memories from being on the island or from the company they had kept.  
  
Ghost was one of those people he was just glad it was all over. Or was it? Deep down he felt the pain that was still ever present in his small being, the pain of being betrayed by a person he looked up to and admired for such a long time. It was as if his own father had left him that's what Keith was to him in a way.  
  
It was around teen PM and it was a chilly winter night, the stars were hidden by thick fog that shielded the moon as it's light made the grey clouds a hued pale yellow. The wind snapped around the trees making them rustle too and fro. Ghost sat on the damp grass on a small hill looking over domino. He sighed and watched a small puff of breath escape his lips.  
  
He hugged his small knees to his chest and rested his chin on them as he looked skywards at the dancing clouds. He was aware that the cold ground was making his rear end damp and he'd most likely end up with a cold or the chills later on but that was the last thing on his mind. Things just never seemed to work out for him, he wasn't a bad person at all he was just misguided and misled.  
  
He huddled into his hoddie as another sharp whirl of wind wrapped itself around his frail figure. The same questions always troubled him. Why did he do it? Why did he trust him? Why did he allow himself to be used? Was he really that blind? He frowned a little and looked back at the shimmering lights of the city. Why did he feel so alone? Maybe it was just the depression talking, after all depression makes a person think and do crazy things.  
  
He wasn't all-alone.. After all he had two friends that had stuck by him sure they often made jokes abut him when Keith was around but since those days the three had been close. Zygore was more or less always out since he had managed to get a girl friend whereas Ghost and Sid where happy to just stay at home.  
  
After DK they had stuck together and staid at Sid's he never let on to any one but he was fairly well off since his family in England often sent him money to make sure he was fine and being able to look after himself. Sid was a good friend to him.. With that thought in mind a small smile made its way to his pale face.  
  
They were close friends they often talked about anything and everything, he trusted the older boy and he in return was trusted. He always felt happy and safe around Sid he felt like he had one true friend in this world and that's what he needed to keep going. Ghost frowned a little and bit his lip looking at his small pale hands as he turned them over a few times. Did he like Sid as more then a friend?  
  
The small teen wasn't sure if he was more shocked that he had asked himself that or that he even dared to think that way about his best friend. Now that he thought about it.. Sid was a very nice looking teen, he was 18 and tall with a toned figure. His hair was a wired yet pretty shade of redish pink. Ghost blinked a little at where his thoughts were taking him right now, was this normal? He snorted letting out more warm air mingle with the chilly blasts around him. Since when was he normal any way?  
  
Ok so he DID like Sid more then a boy should like another boy but who cares? Who was to say what was right and what was wrong any way? He had done enough bad things in his life to know where and when he had to draw the line but this wasn't anywhere near past the line. He sighed a little, it had taken him a cold night sitting on wet grass to figure out his feelings? But what was the next step? After all he was sure Sid would have managed to get himself a lovely hot girl by now and would want nothing to do with his small diminutive self.  
  
.  
  
Sid mumbled to himself in his out of place British accent as he walked through the park his hands in his pockets and his gaze fixed on the grassy pathway. He needed some fresh air to clear out his thoughts, thoughts that should never have made their way into his head. He cussed about something that was barley healable to anyone, which was well enough.  
  
"Stupid bloomin' feelin's" He cursed and glared at the ground beneath his feet as if that would help anything.  
  
"He's just a kid! This is wrong I'm bloody messed up alright"  
  
He shook his head at himself and carried on walking not really caring where his long strides would take him, anywhere to get away from the mess inside his head. How could he think such things abut Ghost? He had been dealing with these thoughts for a long time, he even once told Keith who deliberately made him insult and hurl abuse at Ghost when he was duelling Joey Wheeler, he still felt guilty about that.  
  
"Eck"  
  
Sid grumbled as he almost stepped in a small pile of dog droppings, the park was full of them don't people bloody read the signs? Geez.. He thought. He looked up and was now aware of his surroundings, he was on his way to the hill, and he liked it there it always helped him think right. He allowed himself to smile when he reached the top.  
  
He gasped at the sight that greeted him. There sitting down huddled up was the object of his secret affections. There was no mistaking that wild swept back hair and almost glow in the dark pale skin or the small meek mumbling that was coming from the young teen who was oblivious to who was behind him.  
  
"Ghost?"  
  
Ghost whirled around wide eyed and looking like a dear caught in the headlights of a truck before his shocked expression melted into a calm one with a small smile when he saw who had addressed him. Sid walked over to the shorter teen and sat beside him.  
  
"Hey Sid" Ghost said and a slight blush tainted his pale cheeks, did Sid hear anything he had said a moment ago?  
  
"It's a bit cold for you to be out her alone ain't it mate?" The Brit raised an eyebrow at his pale friend.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing" Ghost replied with a cocky grin on his face.  
  
"Fair enough"  
  
"I just needed to think things over that's all." He let out a small sigh and grumbled when his teeth started to chatter.  
  
"Cold eh?" Sid chuckled when he saw Ghost nod and shiver all over.  
  
Not really thinking what he was doing Sid wrapped an arm around Ghost's small shoulders and pulled him in closer. Ghost froze when he felt this, did Sid have any idea what thoughts and feelings he was making him think right now? He bit his lip and relaxed and leaned against Sid feeling warmer. The winds swept their hair back a little as it came to chill them in their bones.  
  
Ghost sighed happily and closed his eyes, could this really be happening? No.. He would wake up soon to be greeted with Zygore in an apron poking him with a wooden spoon telling him that breakfast would be ready. Sid smiled when he saw how comfortable Ghost was in this situation and truth be told so was he. He looked into the sky and saw the dark clouds part to show the moon in all its glory, bright and so close to the earth it basked everything in a ghoulish glow and made Ghost look angelic, something Sid never thought would be possible, not with Ghost.. After all this was still the same person who cackled evilly at the death page in the newspaper.  
  
"Ghost, look at the moon"  
  
Ghost didn't want to open his eyes at first he was scared that when his eyelids would fluffier open this dream would melt away into a nightmare or reality. He took a deep breath and opened his grey eyes and gazed at the moon. He didn't know what amazed him more, the sight of the full moon or the fact this was real.  
  
"Whoa" was all he could say.  
  
"Heh tell me about it" Sid snuggled closer to the almost dead looking younger teen and pulled him into his lap.  
  
Ghost blushed again and leaned back so his head was against Sid's chest, Sid rested his chin on Ghost's head chuckling a little when the greyish blue mess of hair tickled him. Arms wrapped around Ghost's waist and he felt truly safe.  
  
"Uh Sid.." He looked at his own hands while he tried to think of what to say, how to get the feelings he felt right now out into words that sounded like proper human speech and not some incoherent mumbles.  
  
"I know what your going to say mate" Sid said.  
  
"You do?" Ghost blinked and turned around the face the redishish haired teen.  
  
Before Ghost could say anything else Sid pressed his lips on his softly. Ghost closed his eyes and let his feelings take over and let all doubts and fears he had wash away and fade away like the clouds had done. This was what he wanted and he had a feeling Sid wanted the same thing. Sid parted and had a smirk on his face when he saw his newly acquired koi's cheeks light up in a pink hue.  
  
"First kiss?" He asked.  
  
Ghost just nodded and looked up at the moon a little shaky from that moment of touching that moment that he had maybe longed for, for quit some time. Sid stood up and held out his hand, Ghost looked at the offered hand them up at a censer looking Sid and he too smiled with a rare happiness and was pulled to his feet.  
  
Sid knew this was wrong to a lot of people not just because of the age difference but due to they were both male, but he didn't care if felt so much better to stop hiding his feelings. He held Ghost's cold hand and started to walk them back to their home. Ghost giggled a little causing his koi to look at him confused and peer over his glasses.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can just picture Zygore's reaction" He said with another chuckle.  
  
"Heh he won't know what hit 'im" Both laughed at that thought as they walked onwards to home.  
  
No matter how bad things seem or how bad of a person you think you are there is always good moments to come and always at least one person who deeply loves you. It maybe that you just haven't looked hard enough yet or you have been over looking the very thing in your heart that's been telling you all along.  
  
End. 


End file.
